


i2i

by minimemeyoongi



Series: me + you = 2 [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Idols, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Park Jimin, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mentioned Kim Taehyung | V, Mentioned Min Yoongi | Suga, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Self indulgence, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sort Of, Tags Are Hard, They love each other so much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, i love the number two, i suck, it's my favourite number, it's really just, pls read, purely for, so i guess it's considered, sort of??, they live as bts in the dorm together so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/minimemeyoongi
Summary: the fact that park jimin is shorter than him will always overrule the fact that park jimin is older than him.





	i2i

**Author's Note:**

> the jikook fluff!! all these shots will have exactly three hundred words and the number two in it somehow, just because.
> 
> shot number one (1) out of unknown (??)

Jungkook pressed his body close to Jimin's. Jimin let out a little squeak that did not reach the mic. The fans screamed. He placed his arm on top of his hyung's head, hand forming a salute as he searched the stage. The fans screamed louder.

"Namjoon hyung, where's Jiminie hyung?" Jungkook looked around.

Hoseok gasped. "Oh no, where's Jimin? We need to prepare for the next song!" Hoseok looked around frantically as well.

Namjoon clicked his tongue. "I wonder where Jimin is," he sighed.

Taehyung looked around, over, and between Jimin's legs. "I can't seem to find him, where could Chimchim have gone?"

Seokjin had looked inside his pockets. Yoongi looked under his shoes. No sign of Jimin.

Soon the six members of Bangtan Sonyeondan were looking around for one Park Jimin.

"Yah, stop it, I'm right here!" Jimin waved his arms around. He walked up to Taehyung, his Taehyungie, but his bestfriend was a traitor.

Taehyung merely furrowed his eyebrows, being the traitor he was. "Do you guys hear anything?" Taehyung asked.

Jungkook, the mastermind of it all, hummed. "No, I don't think so,"

The fans aw - ed as Jimin went from member to member, announcing his presence, saying he'd never left. The members were such good actors when they wanted to be.

Jungkook finally snapped out of it. "Ah! Jiminie hyung! We thought someone had stepped on you earlier during Fire!" Jungkook tightly hugged Jimin. The fans screamed, louder now. Surely this would show on the fansites.

"Jeon Jungkook, you're such a brat!" Jimin pushed the younger, but taller, away and kicked his behind.

Jungkook smiled. He leaned down, eye level with Jimin. "What was that, hyung? I couldn't hear you from up here,"

Jungkook ended up running around the enormous stage. It was all worth it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> please check out my other [ works! ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)
> 
> // here's my (very inactive) twitter account! [@minimemeyoongi](https://twitter.com/minimemeyoongi)


End file.
